


a different kind of anchoring

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's basking in the normalcy of it all, sitting on the quad; he still has ten minutes before his class on viruses starts. Naturally this is when he notices his claws are growing without his direction, and they won't go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a different kind of anchoring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



It's a beautiful fall day- gusts of wind swirling red and orange leaves to the ground, the smell of hot cider thick in the air from a little cart, an outdoor art installation of glass jack-o'-lanterns- all make for a perfectly picturesque college campus. Scott's basking in the normalcy of it all, sitting on the quad; he still has ten minutes before his class on viruses starts. Naturally this is when he notices his claws are growing without his direction, and they won't go away. 

One of the people tossing a nearby frisbee completely misses their catch, staring at his claws. 

“Art project,” Scott says, and feeling his teeth begin to lengthen, he hurries back to his dorm before something really unexplainable happens. 

Boyd's in their double, reading one of his text books when Scott knocks, claws too long to use his keys without breaking something. 

“Hey I thought you had,-” Boyd starts, opening the door, “oh damn.” 

“I don't know what's going on,” Scott says, each word getting a little tougher to push past his teeth. “It's like I just turned again.” 

“I'll call Deaton,” Boyd says, phone already out, “he'll know what to do.”

Scott nods, curling up in his bed and shoving a pillow over his face. Everything is _so_ loud- he can hear the sophomore down the hall singing Beyonce in the shower, someone cooking an omelet in the basement- it's burning, two people playing beer pong, someone reciting their essay, changing words as they go, someone jogging up the stairs- thump, thump, _thump_ \- and he can't make it stop. 

“Scott, hey, Deaton thinks your anchor isn't adjusting to the new place,” Boyd explains, holding his hand out. 

Scott peaks out from the pillow, eyes blazing red, and takes the offered hand. It helps, it isn't enough, but the noises dim a little bit. “How do I fix it?” 

Erica and Isaac come in then, and Scott doesn't get why he didn't recognize their voices in the hall, had written them off as neighbors. 

“Hey Scotty boy,” Erica greets, plopping herself down beside her alpha without waiting on an invitation. Isaac stands next to Boyd, rolling his eyes but still wearing a soft smile. “We heard you could use our help.” 

Scott hasn't fully put together what Erica's saying, but she radiates comfort and warmth, and Scott doesn't question it. The roaring in his ears is quieter, further away. 

“To fix it,” Boyd continues, shooting Erica a look, “you need to reconnect with your pack in the new place, any emotional or physical contact will work, it'll jump start your anchor.” 

“I have four memories ready to go if you want,” Isaac offers, and Scott chuckles, shaking his head.

“It's okay, sex is good if you're all good with it,” Scott says.

Erica grins, petting Scott's hair, “And you said it wouldn't happen again.” 

Scott blushes, and Boyd says, “No need for the 'I told you so's'”

“Not until later at least,” Isaac adds, sitting on the edge of Scott's twin. “So what would you like most?”

“Um,” Scott looks between them all, “I don't know- anything?” 

Erica clearly doesn't believe him, one of her eyebrows raised high. “Okay,” she gives, “let us know if that changes.” 

Scott nods, he can do that, that's easier- and Erica's kissing him. For a brief moment his entire focus narrows to Erica's mouth, warm, wet, and tasting faintly of her favorite cinnamon gum, and then he slips, claws lengthening again (when did they detract?), puncturing his blankets. 

“Easy,” Boyd whispers in his ear, and Boyd's completely encasing his back, warm big hands by his sides and feeling like home. 

Isaac moves forward from behind Erica, long fingers slipping up his shirt and caressing bare skin. “Good?” he asks, and Scott is, it's like the final puzzle piece slipped into place, and all that he needs to be aware of are his three betas. 

“More?” he asks, and Erica and Isaac have everyone's clothes off in the next minute. Scott still doesn't get how they do it without ripping anything, and Boyd kisses his bare shoulder, a spark of pleasure bringing him out of his head. 

Isaac's breath is hot against his cock, and his only excuse for the late realization is Boyd kissing down his back and Erica nipping his ears, her breasts in his face. Scott moans when Isaac's tongue suddenly licks a wet stripe up his cock, somehow in time with Boyd's thumb brushing against his hole. 

“He's good at that isn't he?” Erica purrs into his ear, and Scott doesn't know which he she's talking about- and it doesn't matter, it's true either way and he can't manage more than a groan anyways. 

Boyd's thick finger slips in a little too quick as Isaac sucks him down, and Scott can't help his hips from rocking, needing more- needing _everything_. Isaac gets it, hands braced on his hips and mouth sliding up and down with wet smacks. If Boyd gets it, he ignores it, fingering Scott slowly, petting his prostate ever so gently.

“Tease,” Scott chokes out, and Boyd's chuckle rumbles against his thighs. “All in good time Scott.” 

He presses just a little harder, curls his finger a little more, and Scott sinks his teeth into the nearest surface- Erica's right breast. 

“Fuck,” she hisses, her thighs squeezing his right hand tighter, and her hips sliding quicker with a little more dampness. Her scent's heavy, and he needs more of Erica, desire outweighing any embarrassment in asking. 

“Sit on my face?” he asks lowly, but Isaac swallows around his cock anyways in approval, and Boyd kisses his thigh, adding a second finger. 

“As you wish,” Erica says, and Boyd flips around, fingers fucking his hole from a new angle. Erica sits and the boys redouble their efforts- or perhaps everything's more enhanced now, Scott couldn't listen for an RA if he wanted to- and Scott's never felt so lost and grounded at once. He's completely surrounded, submerged in his pack, and for the first time, the new room, the new campus feels like home.


End file.
